Little things
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Just a one-shot/songfic :))


**So I was working on By my side, when this song came on, and I got an idea! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, or Little Things by One Direction or Spongebob  
**

* * *

"Alright, I wrote this song for my best friend/song writing partner, Ally. I've liked her since I met her. I really hope you like it Ally." And with that, Austin began to sing.

* * *

_Your hand fits in mine _  
_Like it's made just for me_

* * *

_Austin and Ally were walking through a huge crowd in Miami._

_"Ally, take my hand, I don't want you getting lost." Austin said to Ally._

_"Okay." Ally smiled up at Austin, and took his hand._

_Austin took note on how his hand perfectly molded into hers._

* * *

_But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be_

* * *

_Austin sat in the practice room, waiting for Ally.  
_

_"Sorry, I just got back from a date." Ally sniffled._

_Austin got a glimpse of what she was wearing, and saw that she was wearing blue jean shorts, a white tanktop, white wedges, and a blue leather jacket._

_"Als, what happened?" Austin asked, noticing her tear-streaked face_

_"Dallas, he stood me up." Ally broke into sobs._

_Austin opened his arms for a hug, and Ally ran to him._

* * *

_And I'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

* * *

_"Austin, am I really ugly, or only a little ugly?" Ally asked Austin one time.  
_

_"Als, you are beautiful!" Austin exclaimed, getting an up close look at her._

_Ally blushed, but didn't look away._

_Austin had just noticed her freckles, and he knew he was hopelessly in love with Ally._

* * *

_I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes_

* * *

_Austin walked into Sonic Boom, and Ally's face lit up in a smile, but soon frowned__, as she was very self concious.  
_

_"Als, why are you frowning?" Austin asked._

_"Because, I have crinkles, and I look ugly with them." Ally sighed._

_"Ally, you are beautiful." Austin complimented._

* * *

_When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs_

* * *

_"Austin, be honest, do I look fat?" Ally asked, looking at her stomach and legs.  
_

_Austin and Ally were in Ally's room, and Ally was looking in the mirror_

_"Als, your perfect. Your not too fat, yet, also not too skinny." Austin smiled._

_"Awww! Thanks Austin!" Ally ran over, and hugged Austin._

_Austin felt electricity._

* * *

_.The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly_

* * *

_Austin smiled at Ally, who was getting ready for school.  
_

_"Hey Austin, can you cut out this tag?" Ally asked._

_"Sure!" Austin got the scissors, and cut the tag out._

_In both sides of her back, he saw minature dimples._

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you,  
Oh it's you,  
They add up to_

* * *

_"Morning Austin!" Ally chirped._

_"Hey Als." Austin smiled, and walked to the fridge._

_"I'm cooking pancakes if you want any." Ally stood at the stove, and Austin noticed his long sleeve white shirt on her._

_He walked over to her, and snaked his arms around her waist._

_"I see your wearing my shirt." He smirked._

_"Oh shut up, its comfortable!" Ally exclaimed._

_Austin noticed just how adorable she looked in his shirt, but didn't say anything._

* * *

_I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things _

* * *

_Austin remembered all the times that he was so close to saying he was in love with his best friend, even DEZ noticed how Austin had hopelessly fallen in love with Allly  
_

* * *

_You can't go to bed,  
Without a cup of tea  
Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep.  
_

* * *

_Austin was over at Ally's, the first time without Trish or Dez there._

_"I'm going to make tea, want some?" Ally asked._

_"Seriously, right before bed?" Austin asked._

_"Yeah." Ally smiled, and went into the kitchen._

_Austin just shook his head, and fell asleep._

_In the middle of the night, he heard Ally talking._

* * *

_And all those conversations  
Are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

* * *

_"Lets watch Spongebob!" Ally smiled.  
_

_"Als, aren''t you a little OLD for Spongebob?" Austin asked, looking at Ally._

_"NO! Spongebob is AWESOME!" Ally exclaimed._

_Austin shook his head and laughed._

_"Whatever you say, Als."_

* * *

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But, you're perfect to me  
_

* * *

_"No! Austin!" Ally whined.  
_

_"Come on, just get on the scale!" Austin sighed._

_"No! I don't want to know how much I weigh." Ally looked down._

_"Als, your perfect. But get on the scale so you can see how perfect you are."  
_

_"No!"_

_Ally went back into her room, and came out wearing her favorite pair of Skinny Jeans.  
_

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true,  
It's you,  
It's you,  
They add up to  
I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things_

* * *

Austin looked out at the crowd, and found Ally.

She was staring at him, tears threatening to spill.

* * *

_You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to_

* * *

_"Austin, why are all guys repelled by me?" Ally asked.  
_

_"Als, please stop putting yourself down. No guy is repelled by you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, adorable, and I could go on. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Austin said, looking Ally right in the eyes._

* * *

_If I let you know, I'm here for you,  
Maybe you'll love yourself,  
Like I love you  
Oh_

* * *

_"Austin!" Ally came running up to him, crying her eyes out._

_"Als! What happened?" Austin asked._

_"Elliot. He stood me up." Ally cried again._

_"Shhh. Als, it's going to be okay." Austin said, and started humming You can come to me._

* * *

_And I've just let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
'Cause it's you, oh it's you_

* * *

Austin looked right at Ally as he sang, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled and moved closer.

* * *

_It's you,  
They add up to  
And I'm in love with you,  
And all these little things,_

* * *

_Austin walked into Sonic Boom, and Ally was smiling, dressed up as a kitten._

_"Happy Halloween!" She exclaimed. _

_"Hey Als, cute Cat costume, really suits you." Austin smirked at her outfit._

_Ally fake pouted and hit Austin on the shoulder._

_"No! I'm more like a...a biker!" She smiled._

_"Really?" Austin asked._

_"No." Ally laughed._

* * *

_I won't let these little things  
Slip, out of my mouth,  
But if it's true,  
It's you, it's you,  
They add up to,  
I'm in love with you,  
And all your little things_

* * *

Austin looked for Ally, confused as to where she went, when she ran up and kissed him.

The audience cheered, and Austin pulled back and whispered.

"I thought you didn't like me." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Ally smiled.

"In that case, would you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked.

"Of course." And with that, they kissed again.

* * *

**XD That took a while to write. I had to keep re-writing, I had the right words, just not written correctly. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Until next time,  
**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
